The present invention relates to a starter switch arrangement for boats, where the switch is so positioned that upon utilization of the boat it risks to be subjected to water splash or the like, said switch including a key with a gripping component and an insert component which is provided to be inserted into an aperture in the switch and which has a shape fitting individually to the present switch, so that the switch can be opened and locked respectively by means of the key.
A starter switch positioned in a difficult and unprotected environment will deteriorate with regard to its reliability and function as time passes by due to the fact that foreign bodies will find their way into the starter switch and will cause corrosion, contamination and the like, resulting in the seizure of the moving parts of the starter switch. For instance, in boats of a kind in which the starter switch is in an unprotected position, water in the form of spray or rain may easily find its way into the switch and cause corrosion. Starter switches have been protected in certain cases by means of a removable protective cover, although this will only protect the starter switch when the ignition key is not in place, with the result that the degree of protection afforded is extremely limited. It is in boats in particular that the starter switch is often most exposed when the ignition key is in the switch, that is to say when the boat is travelling on the water. Attempts have been made to eliminate the corrosion problem by developing a switch made entirely of plastic, although this was unable to satisfy other requirements, such as the strength of the switch, for instance when exposed to acts of violence.
The object of the present invention is to propose a starter switch arrangement for boats by means of which the starter switch will not be affected by adverse environmental conditions during the utilization of the present boat.